The Rose
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: Songfic with Inuyasha and Kagome. Would love all of your feedback so read and review. Enjoy!


The Rose  
  
Songfic For Inu-Yasha  
  
**************************  
  
Some say love, it is a river  
  
That drowns the tender seed  
  
Some say love, it is a razor  
  
That leaves your soul to bleed  
  
*******************************  
  
Inuyasha sat in the God tree thinking about the past. He had fallen in love once before and that had only caused him pain and misery. He just didn't understand why anyone would want to fall in love if this was the way that they would feel when it went away.  
  
'Why me? I tried to make sure that I was always by myself. I never let anyone get close to me since my mother died. I didn't need anyone. I learned to live on my own without other people.' Then he remembered when he had heard of the Shikon no Tama and decided to go after it so that he could become a full demon and really not need anyone.  
  
'That was when everything changed. When I first met Kikyo, I thought that she would be just like everyone else, but she ended up being different. I slowly started to feel things for her that I hadn't towards anyone else that I had ever met before. She was the first person to talk to me as if there was nothing wrong with the fact that I was a hanyou.' He sighed at this thought. What had her liking him gotten her in the end? Death. Plain and simple.  
  
"I don't want anyone to have to go through that again." With that he sighed and leaned his head back against the tree.  
  
*************************  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger  
  
An endless, aching need  
  
I say love, it is a flower  
  
And you its only seed  
  
*************************  
  
While Inuyasha was off thinking to himself, Kagome had come through the well and was sitting on it thinking about things between her and him. She really wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she was afraid that he was too stuck in the past to answer he truthfully.  
  
'He might tell me that he can't be with me because he has a debt that he has to pay to Kikyo, but then again he might want to be with me because her soul now resides within me. I know that he tells me that I am not her but I know that he must think about her at least some of the times when he looks at me.' Kagome couldn't help but wish that things could have been different. 'Maybe if there was never a Kikyo. But then again, he wouldn't have been anywhere near as gentle as he was when we first met. She took the edge off of him, which allowed me to get close to him when I got here. No I don't wish that Kikyo never existed, I guess I just wish that he could move on and see that I care just as much as she did, maybe even more.' With a sigh, she picked herself up from the edge of the well and started to head towards the village.  
  
***************************  
  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
  
That never learns to dance  
  
***************************  
  
He slowly opened his eyes as he noticed her sent coming to him from the well. He knew how she felt for him because it was written all over her face. She might not have ever said it to him, but he knew. Somehow he knew.  
  
'She said that she wanted to always stay by my side, but how can I let her do that? Everyone that has ever stayed by my side has ended up dying. Everyone that I have cared for has died, that is why I can't let her know how I feel about her.' He hopped down from the tree and started to head towards the village since he knew that was where she was heading.  
  
But as he landed, another thought came to him. 'Why does everyone that I love have to leave me? I mean first my mother died and I was left alone. Then I found Kikyo and I thought that there was a chance that I could be loved and love again. Then she was taken from me by betrayal. Now Kagome.' he felt sad as he thought about this. 'When this is all over, she is going to go back to her time and leave me alone as well.'  
  
'Not if you tell her how you feel', his conscience told him. 'If you told her that you love her then she would stay with you and you know that.' 'But how can I let her stay with me? She would miss her family and I don't think that I could live in her time. We just couldn't work it out.'  
  
'How can you know that if you don't tell her how you feel? If you both feel the same way, you will find a way to work it out. Trust her and tell her.' 'But I couldn't stand it if she rejected me' he thought and looked towards the village.  
  
***************************  
  
Its the dream afraid of waking  
  
That never takes the chance  
  
***************************  
  
'What am I going to do? I really want to tell him how I feel, but when this is all over what am I going to do? Will the well still work when I purify the Jewel? If not then I would have to choose which world to live in before then. I don't want to leave Inuyasha, but I don't think that I could leave my family either. If I knew how he felt this might be easier.' She stopped walking and looked in the direction of the God tree.  
  
'I bet that that is where he is right now. I think that maybe we should talk. I know that I probably won't want to here his answer, but I need to know how he feels before all of this is over.' With that she headed towards the God tree to find Inuyasha.  
  
*****************************  
  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
  
That cannot seem to give  
  
*****************************  
  
'Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Is it because I have never really interacted with anyone before? Before Kagome came along, I never had anyone that wanted to talk to me and be with me for me. She doesn't want me to change; she likes me for the way that I am. Kikyo wanted me to be human so that the Jewel would be purified. She wanted me to change even if she loved me.' He stared walking towards the village again.  
  
'I have to tell her how I feel even if I don't think that I can. Otherwise the time might come that I won't have the chance to do it.' He continued his search for Kagome with a new resolve that he had to tell her his feelings today.  
  
**************************  
  
And the soul afraid of dying  
  
That never learns to live  
  
**************************  
  
'He may still see me as Kikyo, but I have to know how he feels. Maybe just maybe he does love me for me and not what I used to be.' Kagome could feel tears starting to form in her eyes but held them back. She would talk to him first and then see if there was any reason for her to cry. If she was crying when she saw him, she knew that he would say anything to make her stop and that was not what she wanted, she needed the truth from him.  
  
*******************************  
  
And the night has been too lonely  
  
And the road had been too long  
  
And you think that love is only  
  
For the lucky and the strong  
  
*******************************  
  
'I don't want to be alone anymore, I know that. How can I expect her to want to stay with me when this is all over with the way that he have been treating her.' He remembered the many times he had run off to be with Kikyo, and he left her and he knew how that had made her feel because he had seen the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes whenever he returned. 'I have to apologize for that and show her that she is the one that I want to be with. That she has become that one that my world revolves around. When this is all over and Kikyo has been put to rest again and the Jewel finished, she is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, whether in this time or in hers.' He just hoped that he was strong enough to tell her all of this and that he was the one that she wanted. He couldn't understand how he could be so lucky as to find someone like her. Someone that could even possibly want to be with him and love him.  
  
**********************************  
  
Just remember in the winter  
  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
  
Lies the seed that with the suns love,  
  
**********************************  
  
'There is a chance I know that there has to be. He is always kind to me when he thinks that no one is paying attention. He always protects me and many times he wanted me to go back to my time so that I would not get hurt. He has to have some feelings for me if that is the way that he is treating me.' She was so deep in her thoughts and wasn't watching where she was going. She came to sudden halt when she ran into something warm and hard.  
  
She braced herself to hit the ground, but it never happened. She felt two strong arms rapped around her and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. She felt herself lost in those eyes and couldn't make her mouth form the words that she had wanted to say to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and couldn't think of where to start. He was never really good with words and everyone knew that. Whenever he would try to say something to her it would always come out the wrong way. So since he couldn't find the words, he hoped that his actions would speak loud enough.  
  
Swiftly he leaned down and covered her lips with his. He put all the love that he felt for her into the kiss, hoping that she would feel what he had been unable to say to her for the longest time.  
  
At fist Kagome was stunned but slowly she started to respond. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. She kissed him back with everything that she had, hoping that he would know that she still loved him and wanted to be with him.  
  
When they finally parted, they looked at each other in silence. Inuyasha gained his senses first and leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear, "I love you and want to be with you always." When he finished this remark he pulled her body tightly to his and he felt her start to shake and he could smell tears. 'Does she not feel the same? Is that why she is crying.' He pulled away a little and looked at Kagome's face. He saw the tears that he smelted, but he also saw something else: a smile. She was smiling at him.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha. Forever" she said softly to him. With that said he dipped his head down again and claimed her lips as his own. He was too happy for words anyway.  
  
****************************  
  
In the spring, becomes the rose.  
  
****************************  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well I hope that you all like this. I tried my best to put it in two different viewpoints without getting too confusing. This is my third songfic and I hope that they are getting better as I go on. No one has said otherwise:)  
  
Please review so that I know how you like this or what needs to be improved, that way my next one will be better. That is how authors get better, by listening to what people have to say about your story and where they think that improvement could be met. 


End file.
